A New Life, Underground
by Nightshade316
Summary: When a new human falls into the Underground after Chara, how will things change? What new adventures will happen? (I still suck at Summaries)


It was early on a Saturday morning in the town of Ebottsville. A thin fog hung in the air as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Ebottsville was a small city bordering a lake to the east, and a mountain to the north. This mountain was named Mt. Ebott. And it was a legend in the city. People said that if you climbed it, you might not come back down. But that wasn't going to stop one ten-year old.

This kid was named September. He was a young boy with white hair, freckles, and emerald green eyes with rose-gold specks. On this cold December morning he wore a red sweater, black sweatpants, grey coat, boots, purple scarf, and glasses. He carried with him a bag full of blankets, a sketchbook, pencils, colored pencils, books, and a thermos of hot chocolate. He was a shy, easily scared boy but being up in the forests of Mt. Ebott, exploring and drawing, calmed him.

Eventually he located a nice clearing and spread a blanket out. He settled onto it, piling more blankets around himself to stay warm. He pulled out a pencil and the sketchpad, opening it to a blank page. There were several pages of Mt. Ebott's landscapes, spots around the city, and especially the small harbor in town. He loved ships and devoted a lot of time to studying them. One could even call him obsessed.

He studied the landscape in front of him for a few seconds before beginning to sketch it. He had an iPod in his coat pocket but for now was content to listen to the sounds of nature. He first sketched the ground. Tufts of grass, rocks, fallen branches and twigs, and then moving on to the trees. The trees were mostly barren but they still had a few leaves. These came in a multitude of colors; red, orange, yellow, and brown.

For hours he sat there and sketched, eventually moving on to coloring. Once that was done, he stood up and stretched. He packed up his blankets, pencils, and sketchpad deciding to explore for a while before going back home. He liked being out of the house. He came up here whenever he could. He loved the clear air and the sounds of nature. Being in the city was claustrophobic and honestly made him uncomfortable.

He explored for another hour, keeping an eye on the clouds which rapidly were becoming stormy. He was worried, as he wanted to be home before the storm struck. But he wanted to keep exploring. It was almost like something was compelling him higher into the mountain. Soon he was horribly lost. He had never been in this part of the mountain before! The forest he had once considered friendly was becoming terrifying quickly.

A crack of thunder had him crying out in fear and running, stumbling for shelter. Stinging, heavy raindrops pelted him as he ran clumsily up the slope. Before long he found a cave and ran in, shivering and whimpering. He hated storms, mainly for the thunder and lightning. He actually liked rain. It was calming, soothing, and helped him sleep. But this was different. He didn't like being out in it. Another crack of thunder and a tree crashed down outside.

After around twenty minutes of sitting against a small boulder, trembling and sniffling, he noticed something. Beautiful murals carved and painted into the stone walls of the cave. It seemed to tell a story and he wandered deeper into the cave to continue looking at the storytelling carvings. By the time he noticed the pit, it was too late. His foot caught on a tree root and he tripped, screaming, into the dark abyss. Ten feet down he managed to grab a small ledge by coincident. He hastily grabbed onto it with his other hand too, trying to ignore the burning pain from his badly scraped hands. For a second he thought he could pull himself up but then...

**CRACK**

… The ledge came away and he fell once more. Soon enough he could see the ground rushing up towards him '_This is it,' _he thought in his panicked mind, '_I'm going to die. No one will find my body.' _He only hoped the end was quick and painless. The last thing he wanted was for it to be long and torturous. Finally, he slammed into a bed of yellow flowers with a shattering ***thud***. He was knocked unconscious when he struck the ground.

"I'm telling you Chara, I heard it over here!" A voice rang out from the tunnel leading out of the pit. The voice was that of a young boy and full of hope and cheerfulness. "Alright, alright. We can check it out, just slow down and wait for me Asriel!" A second voice said. This voice was that of a young boy's, more tired and relaxed.

Seconds later, the sources of the voices came out of the tunnel. One of them was what looked like a humanoid goat with green eyes, wearing a green and yellow striped sweater and jeans. The other was a human with pale skin, brownish-red eyes, brown hair, and rosy cheeks wearing a green and yellow striped sweater and brown pants. The goat boy saw the white-haired boy lying in the bed of flowers with a small pool of blood around him, and gasped. The brown-haired human was less surprised but frowned at this. He didn't like humans, but this one was just a kid, not looking to be much older than themselves.

"Chara! It's another human! A-And they look really badly hurt! I... I know you don't really like other humans, but... we need to help him!" The goat boy said to the brown-haired human, who must've been Chara. Chara looked at the unconscious human and sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's get him to mom, she'll know how to help him. But we need to be careful! We don't want to injure him more than he already is." Chara said, walking over to the human.

"I'll pick him up by the legs. You pick him up by the arms." Chara said, crouching down to grab his ankles. Asriel nodded and crouched down to grab his wrists. The white-haired boy groaned in pain in his unconscious state. He might've had a broken arm, leg, or ribs. Or any other number of bones might be broken. Internal organs might be punctured. He had bad cuts on his torso and a bad cut on his forehead. He would also have numerous bruises. His shirt was torn where he had hit some rocks on the way down.

On the count of three they both lifted him and began the slow journey back to their house. It would take a while as they both had to take breaks every once and awhile. But eventually, without stopping to talk to anyone they passed and going as fast as they could, they made it home. Asriel managed to open the door and they set him on the couch. Chara ran to go get their mother. A few minutes later, he returned with mom in tow. She was a humanoid goat, like Asriel. She gasped when she saw the state of the new human.

"Chara, go get the ice packs. Asriel, go get me the first aid-kit from the bathroom." She said. Her voice was soft and caring, but stern. She set to work healing the worst injuries as they would take the most energy. The goat woman's hands lit up with a green aura as the healing magic set to work, healing bones and the worst of the gashes. Luckily there were no internal injuries. Chara and Asriel returned around the same time, just as their mom was finishing healing the worst injuries.

She took the first-aid kit, and removed the white-haired human's coat and sweater. Once that was done, she began disinfecting the remaining cuts and bandaging them. By the end there were bandages wrapped around his torso, and arms. She put the sweater back on the boy and placed a blanket over him, propping his head up with a pillow. Then she placed the ice pack on his forehead. She stood back and sighed.

"What do we do now, mom?" Asriel asked, looking up at the goat lady. She looked down at Chara and Asriel and smiled lightly, placing a hand on both their shoulders. "You two go play. I'll keep watching him." She said. "Now, we just have to wait."


End file.
